


My Kwamis

by 11JJ11



Series: My Miracle Box [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Kwamis, Art, Character Profiles, Evil Kwamis, Kwami & Miraculous Lore, Lore - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Kwamis, Traditional Art, barn owl kwami, dragonfly kwami, griffin kwami, kangaroo kwami, moth kwami, octopus kwami, owl kwami, panda kwami, phoenix kwami - Freeform, rattlesnake kwami, sheep kwami, wolf kwami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: A collection of profiles, drawings, and lore for my OC kwamis.All art and characters belong to me, the concept of kwamis belongs to ZAG.
Series: My Miracle Box [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878256
Comments: 23
Kudos: 38





	1. Phoenix Kwami

**Emburr  
** **Kwami of Rebirth  
** **Female**

**Miraculous:** Golden ring with a red fire opal.

 **Transformation:**  
“Sparks fly!”  
“Sparks die!”

 **Powers:**

_Revival Flame_

-The moment the flames come in contact with something that had once been alive (hair, fur, scales, bone, etc) a Reincarnate will be born of that creature. These insentient fire beings blindly follow commands and can fight along side a holder. Reincarnates are white in appearance, with a darker weak point somewhere on their form.

_Will-o-wisp Flame  
_

-Allows the wielder to summon a burst of flames under their control. These orbs do not burn unless Revival is activated, and can be guided by thoughts.

_Echo Flame_

-When under a powerful holder Emburr’s wielders can summon what’s know as an “Echo”, which appears to be a fire spirit of someone who has passed on. An Echo does not truly recall a dead spirit, but rather something more of a memory of them, who can often provide similar guidance of those they represent.

 **Weapon:** Bow and arrows.

Lacking a quiver, an arrow fletched with Emburr’s feathers will appear the moment the bowstring is pulled back. The arrow tip may be lit with flames if the user so wishes, but like the will-o-wisps they will not spread or burn.

 **Personality:** Emburr is a cheerful kwami, playful and always happy to help. She can be mischievous at times, and tends to get hyper-fixated on things. 

**Favorite Food:** Spicy crackers, though she loves anything spicy.

 **Markings:** Flame marks on her decorative feathers, stomach, above her eyes, and on her tail feathers.


	2. Wolf Kwami

**Graay**   
**Kwami of Order**   
**Male**

**Miraculous:** An obsidian pendant with mother of pearl crescent moon on it. 

**Transformation:**  
“Time to howl!”  
“Time to den!”

**Powers:**

_Sequence_

-Sequence can have a variety of effects– both physical, magical, and mental. It can be unpredictable with just how it will affect the environment when used, but it will always bring Order to a place, person, or situation. Due to a past wish, Graay is able to use Sequence to affect his holder’s mental state at will, even if ordered not too.

 **Weapon:** Crescent blades.

These twin blades– one obsidian and the other silver– shaped like the crescent moon. There are several finger holes on the inner edge to allow the holder to hold onto them, and can also be thrown.

 **Personality:** Graay is a pessimist, having little care for humans after a holder he considered a brother betrayed him. He has the habit of inflicting his new holders with obsessive compulsions, though he has a soft spot for children. He was the kwami that first established contact between them and humans, and regrets doing so. He is loyal to his partner Prrysm, though they have opposite views on humanity. Unlike other kwamis he does not need a Miraculous to be seen by humans, to keep Order.

 **Favorite Food:** Green grapes.

 **Markings:** A white crescent moon over his right eye, and a black crescent moon on the back of his head.


	3. Barn Owl Kwami

**Tyyto**   
**Kwami of Secrets**   
**Female**

**Miraculous:** Golden anklet with a feather charm.

 **Transformation:**  
“Wings glide!”  
“Wings hide!”

**Powers:**

_Intangib-owl  
_

-Allows the holder to move through solid objects, the amount of time varying on how experienced the holder is.

 **Weapon:** Toggling harpoon

This harpoon is attached to a silk-like rope, which the holder can use to recall the harpoon, or used to swing about. When thrown the harpoon is silent, even if crashing into something that should cause it to make a noise.

 **Personality:** Tyyto doesn’t talk much, but when she does she is soft spoken with a comforting nature. She gives very little direct advice, preferring to just guide and let those find their own way. If you confide in her she will never tell another soul what you said– even if ordered. Tyyto was wielded by the Mage to hide the two Soul Gems, along with the Bear, Raven, and Unicorn Miraculouses, and only she knows their location.

 **Favorite Food:** Her favorite food is unknown, as it's a secret.

 **Markings:** She has the constellation Noctua on her belly


	4. Octopus Kwami

**Attlantis**   
**Kwami of Choice**   
**Male**

**Miraculous:** A long blue scarf that the holder can mentally control like extra limbs when transformed.

 **Transformation:**  
“Appear!”  
“Smokescreen!”

**Powers:**

_Cloak_

-Allows the user to cloak themselves, often to blend in with their surroundings, but they can modify the color and texture of them, their suits, and weapon to anything they wish. More powerful wielders can alter other surfaces and people if they so wish.

_Course_

-Helps to cement a decision, eliminating hesitation and putting one's full focus and effort into the Choice they made. But it has to be a decision the person decided on their own in order to work, even if it is a hesitant one. Once done Course cannot be reverted by magical means.

 **Weapon:** Trident

A metallic trident that appears to be colored in patina.

 **Personality:** Attlantis is often silent, observing more than speaking. It is hard to get direct answers from him, as his conversations then to be open ended and his advice never alluding to a direct answer. He is not happy with the direction humanity has gone in, feeling that humans will always turn to corrupt ways in just a few generations. He tricked Plagg into sinking the island of Atlantis (which was named in his honor) years ago, and has been generally distrusted by most kwamis since then.

 **Favorite Food:** Likes to have a variety, but has a preference for seafood.

 **Markings:** Has dots around his eyes, and on his arms and legs. He has the ability to change colors, but is usually teal and yellow.

****


	5. Kangaroo Kwami

**Kicc**   
**Kwami of Persistence**   
**Female**

**Miraculous:** Sheoak wooden cuff bracelet.

 **Transformation:**  
“Hop to it!”  
“Knock out!”

**Powers:**

_Tantrum_

-Feet begin to glow with energy. They can either slam them into the ground, releasing shockwaves; or kick an object, sending it flying away at sonic speeds.

_Hammerspace_

-Holder has a pouch on the front of their costume, they can pull just about anything from it. These items aren’t magical, just random things Kicc and her holders have gathered over the years. For some reason holders often pull out a pair of boxing gloves.

 **Weapon:** Boomerang

Guaranteed to always come back, and the holder has limited telekinesis with it, enough to guide it beyond the strength of their throw.

 **Personality:** Kicc is a stubborn and sassy kwami, though naturally motherly in nature. She tends to call her holders "Joey", and is confident in her knowledge and experience compared to her much younger holders. She is a bit of a kleptomaniac at times, and has a habit to hide just about anything in her pouch that she can get her paws on, and is very protective when it comes to her collection.

 **Favorite Food:** Pavlova.

 **Markings:** No notable markings, but has a pouch on her stomach.


	6. Griffin Kwami

**Skyy**   
**Kwami of Air**   
**Female**

**Miraculous:** Light blue bandana 

**Transformation:**  
“Talons soar!”  
“Talons land!”

 **Powers:** _Gale  
_ -Summons a blast of wind.

 _North Wind  
_ –Summons a blast of icy wind.

 _Twister  
_ –Summons a tornado.

 **Weapon:** Frisbee.  
-A sharp edged silver frisbee, which can create a vacuum of air behind it.

 **Personality:** Cool and sassy, likes to get things done quickly and accomplish each task placed before her. She’s quick witted and not afraid to use her claws to get her way, and can think a bit violently at times.

 **Favorite Food:** Marshmallows.

 **Markings:** No defining markings, but her front limbs are very sharp.


	7. Dragonfly Kwami

**Zipp**   
**Kwami of Speed**   
**Male**

**Miraculous:** Golden goggles made of green facet lenses that enhance the user’s vision.

 **Transformation:**  
“Dart in!”  
“Dart out!”

 **Powers:**

_Zoom_

-Depending on the speed of the tune one’s playing, they can speed up or slow down targets with their song.

 **Weapon:** Harmonica and Wings

While their harmonica is their assigned weapon, most Dragonflies go offensive with their metallic wings– which not only carry them through the air but can land some nasty blows on a flyby. Even if lacking a musical talent, Dragonflies find they can play nearly any tune they wish when their harmonica is placed to their lips.

 **Personality:** A hyper and cheerful kwami, talks fast and is very easily distracted if something new pops up. He usually has to be directly ordered to stay out of sight not because he's purposely trying to reveal himself, but he has done so many times through out history on accident.

 **Favorite Food:** Any drink with caffeine in it.

 **Markings:** Zipp's body is covered with mottled green markings, and he has a yellow diamond on the top of his head. He also has a yellow diamond on the middle of each wing, which are a darker green like his tail. On his tail he has a stripe of colors starting from a red at the bottom eventually fading into green.


	8. Sheep Kwami

**Yuume  
Kwami of Dreams  
Male**

**Miraculous:** White eye mask with blue markings.

**Transformation:  
** “Time to dream!”  
“Awaken!”

**Powers:**

_Reverie_  
-Can bring to life the dreams of a target. More powerful holders can often view and manipulate the dreams of their targets, and use such to gain information.

_Exterreri  
_ -Can bring to life the nightmares of a target. More powerful holders can trap targets in a sleep of endless dreams or nightmares.

**Weapon:** Dreamcatcher  
-It is said that the holder can use their dreamcatcher to shift through dreams and nightmares, and can bring them to life by using their power. The dreamcatcher can also be used as a shield against broad weapons, though most Sheep holders stay out of direct combat.

**Personality:** A curious kwami who has always had a love for Earth, but after seeing the dreams of humanity for generations and what lies in the hearts of men Yuume has nursed a fear of what could be done with their powers. That fear has grown into a bitterness over the years.

**Favorite Food:** Daisies.

**Markings** : Yuume’s blue eye represents dreams, and his purple one nightmares. Depending on what eye you look in the reflections within are of your own dreams and nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to design this guy, I just couldn't get him to look right.


	9. Raven Kwami

**Shii  
Kwami of Death  
Male**

**Miraculous:** Pitch black choker.

 **Transformation:  
** “Spirits soar!”  
“Rest in peace!”

 **Powers:** _Wither  
_ -A wave of red energy that kills whatever it touches. Plants often die in Shii’s presence.

 **Weapon:** Scythe   
-A black metal scythe that reflects no light.

 **Personality:** Shii has a harsh outlook on reality, typically seeing the worse that is to come. Even in his better moods he looks at what will happen rather than the present. To him the idea of death is supposed to be a natural end of a cycle, so the concepts of hunting and murder often leave him on edge.

 **Favorite Food:** Belladonna berries.

 **Markings:** Four red markings above his eyes, as the number four can represent death.


	10. Panda Kwami

**Vitaa**   
**Kwami of Life**   
**Female**

**Miraculous:** Silky white gloves.

**Transformation:**  
“Flourish!”  
“Repose!”

**Powers:** _Nascence_  
-A wave of white energy that brings life to whatever it touches. Plants often flourish in Vitaa’s presence.

**Weapon:** Bamboo staff  
-A bamboo bo staff.

**Personality:** Vitaa is gentle in nature, and a very calm kwami. She is the ultimate of mother-figures, and cares deeply for all things that are alive. She does not see death as a frightening prospect for her creations, rather just a part of the nature cycle that comes with life. She is very close to Shii.

**Favorite Food:** She prefers sour foods, especially lemons.

**Markings:** Her colors are based off of the Qinling panda. 


	11. Moth Kwami

**Duux – Moth  
** **Kwami of Guidance  
** **Female**

**Miraculous:** Compass

**Transformation:  
** “Dusk wings!”  
“Dawn wings!”

**Powers:** _ Seek  
_ -The holder sends out a tuff of fluff, causing them to link with whoever it touches. The holder shares senses and thoughts of their link, but this connection also allows them to see things around their link, and sometimes even gives them glimpses of the future, making them the ultimate guide.

**Weapon:** Reed pipes  
-The different tunes they play can alter the pacing their links move at, and often help the holders become attuned to their link and their surroundings.

**Personality:** Duux is soft spoken kwami, though very proud of her abilities. She tries to find the best in everyone, often seeing the potential of who someone could become rather than where they are now. She loves playing with and grooming her holder’s hair.

**Favorite Food:** Flax seed.

**Markings:** Purple fluff, red and yellow eye marks on off-white wings.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find these profiles on tumblr! (MyMiracleBox)](https://mymiraclebox.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Find me on tumblr! (Graaythekwami)](https://graaythekwami.tumblr.com/)


End file.
